


The Hands I Hold

by coldpizzaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Holding Hands, Kissing hands, Scars, im celesgiri trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldpizzaa/pseuds/coldpizzaa
Summary: kyoko finally takes off her gloves
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 46





	The Hands I Hold

Celeste looked down at the custom black studded gloves that concealed the now quivering hands of her lover. She’d always been curious about what was hidden beneath the leather gloves that she had grown to associate Kyoko with. She would never pressure her to remove the leather gloves of course. Kyoko’s trust was not something Celeste wanted to lose, so she made it her mission to always make sure she was comfortable. Kyoko had made the decision to remove her gloves on her own accord. Needless to say it was a hard decision to make. She still remembers the schoolyard taunts no matter how hard she tries to forget them. Kyoko herself could hardly ever look upon her hideous hands. To her they had only served as a reminder of incessant teasing and her own stupidity. Celeste was beautiful, exquisite, exciting, and as far as Kyoko could tell she was known of those things. Celeste shouldn’t have to see something as ugly as her hands. “Hey Kyo, you know you don’t have to do this right?” Celeste’s elegant voice snapped her out of her self deprecating thoughts. “No, it’s ok I want to,”  
Kyoko replied. “Take your time I know how hard this is for you.” Celeste slowly leaned in and pressed soft kisses across Kyoko’s pale cheeks and finally placed on the tip of her nose. This elicited a soft giggle from the detective. Celeste took pride in the fact she was still able to make Kyoko laugh in such a tense situation. “W-Will you take the gloves off for me” Celeste’s eyes widened in surprise. She had not expected Kyoko to be comfortable enough to let Celeste touch her hands. She quickly wiped the look off her face and nodded at Kyoko, adding a small smile for reassurance. She cautiously undid the small metal zipper. She regularly looked up at Kyoko’s face looking some kind of indication that she should stop or slow down. She was met with Kyoko’s usual deadpan expression. Once the zipper was completely unzipped she looked up at Kyoko for some kind of indication of what she was to do next. “You can go ahead, I trust you” Before revealing her lover’s hand she lifted her head slowly and placed a soft warm kiss to Kyoko’s slightly chapped lips. This seemed to calm Kyoko’s nerves a little bit. She finally started to pull the fashionably studded gloves from Kyoko’s shaking hand. Kyoko quickly shut her lavender eyes to avoid the horrified expression she expected to she on her lovers face. The silence made her brain scream with thoughts on what Celeste could think of her hands. She hates me now, she sees how wretchedly ugly your hands are and she’ll never speak to you again. Her unreasonable thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she felt familiar soft lips graze her scarred hands. She instinctively opened her once locked eyes only to see Celeste softly kissing her hands. “I-I” Kyoko was speechless. “You’re hands are beautiful Kyo” Celeste murmured to a wildly blushing Kyoko. “You don’t need to lie Celeste, they’re hideous I already know it you don’t need to try and spare my feelings. “I’m not lying Kyoko every single thing about you is divine.” Kyoko felt water form at the brink of her eyes. She watched as Celeste traced her pale fingers over each unique scar. To Kyoko they had always reminded her off gnarled tree roots that gathered at the base of a tree or maybe rough cracks in the dirt of a dry barren land. “C-Can I remove your other glove?” Kyoko slowly nodded her head still unsure of how Celeste could ever find her hands beautiful. Celeste removed the other glove with more confidence this time hoping she was making Kyoko a bit more comfortable. She gladly intertwined their hands together, ecstatic to be sharing such an intimate moment with the person she truly loved above all others. She looked up at Kyoko’s face noticing the thick tears that ran down her lover’s face. She brought her lips up to each tear kissing them off Kyoko’s unflawed face. “T-Thank you” Kyoko whispered in a trembling voice. “For what?” Celeste asked. “For loving me.” Kyoko replied. Celeste moved to intertwine their lips in a loving connection. “I’ll always love you, Kyoko.” Celeste gave Kyoko’s hand a comforting squeeze and vowed to never let go of Kyoko or her hands.


End file.
